


This isn’t a family

by MistIolite



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Confinement, Platonic Relationships, Pretend Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Embry trapped in Victoria’s home waiting to be rescued by the Shapeshifters.
Relationships: Riley Biers & Embry Call





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Landlord is a Vampire?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070671) by [MistIolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite). 



> I decided to continue my orphan fic and make this side story separate.

Embry was grounded and relieved from his duty of patrolling their property of the forest. Like any rebellious teen, he couldn’t let this opportunity pass him when the wolves are asleep, except one.

He smiled awkwardly at Seth seemed to caught him stepping out of the log cabin.

Seth gave him a look of unimpressed. “Really? It hasn’t even been ten minutes.”

Embry begged. “Please, I’ll die of boredom being there any longer.”

“You can’t die from that. Go back inside, now.” Seth pointed behind him.

Embry gave the puppy eyes which made Seth sigh.

“You’re too old for that, fine just be back at noon or your uncle will kill me.” Seth eye rolled.

—————————————————————————-

Embry meant to pick up his phone at Leah’s place and go. He didn’t mean to stumble upon a human girl’s cries in the alleyway.

He safe shifted into a wolf in front of Warren which caused a herd to bite all over his back, arms and legs.

He let out a pained cry unable to move.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, you brought me a main course.” Victoria smile widens at bloodied wolf form Embry on floor in front of her.

Riley smiled softly at her face. He doesn’t mind giving her the whole thing if it means he gets to see her eat.

Embry raised his weaken eyes on her. He tried getting up but she kicked his leg causing it to break. He fell on ground reverting back to his human form.

Victoria’s hungry face faded to shock. “This wolf is a child?!”

Riley prepare to make the order of punishment for bringing in unsuitable small wolf for her stomach.

She raised her hand. “Wait, this isn’t a total loss.”

Riley waited silently upon her command as she lifted up Embry gently and looked over his disgust face. “Did you runaway from home?”

“Get it over with.” Embry pained whispered. He tried to pull away as she held his cheek, while she used her free hand to gestured Riley to come over.

He came and bent down next to her. “What you’re thinking my love. Bait for them?”

“No, I want him prepped in your lab to make us immune of nasty poisons these flea ridden mutts carry.” Her face softened at Embry teared up eyes. “But, he reminds me of my old life when I raised children.”

“He’s a teenager, those are difficult to deal with-“ Warren muttered under his breath.

Riley interrupted. “It’ll be done, I never had experience taking care of kids but I’ll gladly learn from you.”

Embry eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry woke up a warm bed without restraints. He raised the comforters off him as he tries to get up. He flinched at his leg still haven’t fully healed yet.

The door opened caused him turn into wolf form but he collapsed on floor with blanket went with him.

“Embry, you still need to recover.” Riley went over to him.

He bared his teeth at Riley, making him stop in his tracks.

“Do you want me to put pillows on the ground?” Riley asked with a worried expression.

Is this guy for real? They were about to eat his supposedly corpse yesterday!

He watched Riley getting up to leave. He reverted back to his human form to let out his anger. “I’m gonna bite your head off, the moment I heal!”

It’s never good to threaten your captors especially in a weaken state, yet he couldn’t help it being in front of a vampire.

Riley sat back down on the floor. He sighed before responding. “You can under my love wishes, but others here don’t have self control as I do.”

“I know that already. Tho, I never met a delusional one to stoop playing house with his enemy!” Embry mocked.

“Playing house, this kid says.” Riley laughed slightly under his breath. His red eyes turned away from his brown ones. “Anyway, call me if you need food or at least help to go bathroom.”

“A filthy blood sucker helping a wolf, what a load of crap.” Embry snorted.


End file.
